Mario vs zuko
Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Pre-fight a green pipe comes out and who comes out but the plumber of the mushroom kingdom mario he sees that he is in a strange land so he decided to look around he goes to a fire temple to ask for directions but when he get's there he sees a black haired kid practicing fire mario is delighted to see another fire user but when zuko sees him he looks angry "who are you?" he says "itsa me mario!" says mario "well mario i hope you have a good reason for invading my home" says zuko "Invading oh no no no no" i am here to ask for directions but zuko just throws fire at mario "Mamma mia" says mario "go away" says zuko mario sighs as he knows he has to fight him Fight HERE WE GO!! mario jumps on zuko's head and makes coins come out of him "well that's a first" says zuko zuko then starts throwing fire at mario mario decides to fight fire with fire literally as he uses a fire flower and throws fireballs at zuko zuko in a panic dodges them "so you can use fire too interesting" says zuko zuko then uses a fire from a furnace and throws it a mario he dodges but then zuko punches him in the face sending mario flying into a painting "oops" says zuko "mario then uses more fireballs at zuko but to no affect "really?" zuko says mario nervously shrugs and zuko throws more fire at him mario runs off but then get's an idea he get's a star and get's invincibility zuko then uses fire on him but to no affect zuko is shocked "how?!" zuko says "itsa a star power up it's a got the power of invincibility" mario then runs up to zuko and spins him then throws him into a wall zuko is bleeding a whole lot but still standing mario's star power up wears off "you little!" says zuko he then uses his fire bending powers to make a huge fireball and throws it at mario mario then runs off then get's a tanooki suit he then uses the suit's spin and sends the fireball back at zuko zuko screams but despite that zuko is still standing "i won't give up" says zuko zuko then punches mario in the face making mario lose his tanooki suit so left with little choice he uses a smash ball and ounce he get's it he unleashes his final smash "oh yeah hiyaa!" with that a massive five storm is unleashed on zuko "Nooo!!!" zuko is burnt to a crisp "sorry you a left me no other a choice" says mario mario then sees a warp pipe and travels into it DBX! Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Fire Duel Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights